Konoha's health resort
by Gamakage
Summary: In a drunk state Naruko seduce a man she just "met". Next morning she goes to work and meet the mysterious man from last night. Who is he? And how does Sasukina and Sakurako know him? (NaruHina story in gender bender world - 18plus)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Life can change in a blink of eye

**Serie: ****KONOHA'S HEALTH RESORT **

_Story: Gamakage_

_Beta: BlossomsOfSorrow_

Dedicated to: Hina Hime Chan and all NaruHina fans

* * *

"DAMMIT!"  
The sound echoed throughout the room.  
It was still early in the evening and in the bar were only two and a "half" people. One happened to be a very attractive woman.  
She was not very tall, but she had a very attractive figure and what many men would consider to be very large breasts. Her legs were long and were only covered by a very short skirt that quickly made men into perverts. She also had long, shiny yellow hair in two pigtails. The woman had big blue eyes and whisker-like-marks on her cheeks. In a way she looked like a cute kitsune woman. She was wearing a staff uniform from Konoha´s health resort, which happened to be the biggest wellness company in the fire country.  
The other person was a tall man with a well built body, spiky dark brown hair, and red triangles tattooed on his cheeks. He was wearing black pants and a white shirt with short sleeves.  
The "half person" was a white puppy with brown ears that was lying on a large pillow next to the bar.  
"DAMN! DAMN!" repeated the woman.  
"What´s the matter Naruko?" The taller man asked with a sigh.  
"Kiba~~" she said with a childish voice, "SHUT UP!" she then screamed at him. He smiled at her, but she frowned.  
"Maa maa Naruko, don't be like this. I just wanna help. Maybe talking about it will help you."  
Naruko just sighed and put her head on the bar.  
"Well you see it´s like this Kiba; as you know, I didn't want to do the same work as my dad and mom and I decided to everything on my own. I´m working in Konoha's health resort but yesterday I got a letter that says I'm going to get moved."  
"What do ya mean? Did someone get angry at you for your pranks?" Kiba chuckled.  
"Nah, not at all. I just don't know. But I sooo don't wanna go somewhere else. You know that I'm working with Sasukina and Sakurako. We are a great team together and now I'm gonna be working with people I don't know." She hit her head on the table. "I just don't wanna go!"  
Naruko stood up and went over to Akamaru. She scratched him behind his ears and he licked her hand. "The three of us have been working together since the day we were accepted to the health resort, we are buddies from elementary school and –" she was cut off by Kiba's laughter.  
"Naruko, you forget that I was your classmate too. I know all this. You three are always together. But don't forget that it was not just you three. It was also me and Shino. Look, we may not work in the same company but we still see each other. He is now somewhere in Amazonia and I still think of him as my friend. It doesn't mean that when you and Sasukina and Sakurako don't work together anymore you will be not friends."  
Naruko looked at him with open mouth.  
"Wow, Kiba. I had no idea that you were smart." She laughed at his facial expression.  
"Haha. Very funny."  
"But you forgot something, Kiba. It's not just the five of us. It's also Ino and her husband, Sai, Shikamaru and his wife, Temari, Gaara and Matsuri. Chouji, Lee, Kankuro. Wow we should have a meeting or something. I haven't seen some of them in a long time."  
Kiba raised an eyebrow. "In a long time?" he faked her voice. "Really? Like three days ago is long time?"  
"Well for me, yes." Naruko grinned.  
Kiba just shook his head.

**- Later -**

Not long after the bar became quite crowded and Kiba had hard time handling the orders. The one waitress came on time so he didn't have to do everything alone. But unfortunately he didn't have much time to watch over Naruko's drinking and in a short time she got herself drunk. With a permanent blush on her face she payed for her drinks and staggered to the ladies' restroom.

**- At the same time somewhere else -**

"Thank you so much, Kiba." Said an attractive man's voice.  
"Mah, you are welcome. It was not hard to get it." He said while handing him an expensive bottle of the best sake in the country. The bottle was decorated with a large gold bow.  
"No, I'm really thankful for your help. I had so much work that I haven't even had any time to unpack my things."  
"How long have you been back?"  
"I got in just last week." The man sighed.  
"Really? Aww if I knew I would have invited you to our get together. All of our friends from school were there. They would love to see you again." Kiba professed.  
The man just smiled at him.  
"So, how about I get you something to drink?"  
"Oh I can´t. I have to drive home. Sorry."  
"Aww that sucks." Kiba whined.  
"Maybe next time ok? I have to get going now." They said their goodbyes and the other man turned to leave, but on his way outside something crashed into him. With quick reflexes, he caught whatever it was so that it would not fall. After taking a better look at what had crashed into him, it occurred to the man that he was holding up a woman.  
A very beautiful woman.

Naruko looked up and see a very handsome man holding her drunk body against his chest. "I like your eyes." She said without thinking and saw his cheeks get a bit red. He helped her to her feet but when he let go she began to sway drunkenly, so he kept holding her up by the shoulders. The man opens his mouth to speak, but Naruko interrupts before he gets the chance to say anything.  
"Wanna get a drink?" When the smell of liquor on her breath hit his nose he realized she was quite drunk.  
"I think you have had enough to drink already." He states.  
Naruko pouted at his words.  
"But you have this great sake here. It would be sacrilege not to drink it." She winked at him.  
"Maybe, but it´s a gift so you can't drink it."  
"Oh ok. Then how about I buy us something?"  
"Thank you, but I must decline. How about I give you a ride home? I don't think you can make it on your own."  
She giggled and pressed her body to his. He could feel her big breasts on his chest and blushed a bit more. "You wanna _ride_ _me_?" Shocked at her words he opened and closed mouth like a fish.  
"Uhm..I will give you a ride **home**."  
"Awww.. well.. if you will get a drink with me I will let you _ride me_ home."  
"I'm driving. If I get a drink with you I will be not able to drive you home. And –" he thought a bit and then sighed when he saw the hope in her eyes. "Ok then." He headed back toward the bar but she caught his hand with her hand and smiled.  
"Not here. You have a car, right? Then we gotta go somewhere else."  
Sighing, the man took Naruko to his car. He put the sake in a safe place where it can´t break and Naruko can't get hold of it and drink it. When she tells him where they will be going he thinks about it. He was sure that there were no bars around there, but he hasn't been back to Konoha for a few years, so maybe they had built something new.

**- Later -**

He parked where Naruko directed him and helped her out of the car. Looking around, he frowned.  
"Where are we? I don't think there is any place around here to get a drink." He said while looking around and observing the large white houses in the residential area.  
Giggling, Naruko answered. "Oh there isn't. You said you can't give me a ride me home if you get a drink. So we came to my house where we can get a drink."  
"Well since you **pranked** me in a way, I think that I will help you get into your house and I will leave. There's no need to drink now." Naruko pouted but say nothing. He supported her as se staggered down the street and helped her move while she directed him to a big house at the end of the block.  
As he entered the nice, modern house he turned the lights on. The man guided Naruko to the couch on which he forced her to sit.  
"Well you are now safely home. I should leave now."  
"No! You can't! You promised to have a drink with me!"  
"I didn't promise anything, and I will need to call taxi if I have a drink. I need to get home without becoming inebriated first."  
The busty blonde faked a sniffle.  
"But.. but…" She looked at him with the biggest puppy eyes. "I will pay for the taxi. Just one drink." She made a tear fall from her eye.  
That finally convinces the man. With a sigh, he sat next to her.  
He drank one glass of whiskey got up to leave. He will pay for his taxi himself, he just has to get home.  
The blonde girl made a sad face and with her little tricks she convinces the man to help her drink whole bottle.  
Both very drunk, they are now laughing at everything they do. The man stood up, deciding he really should leave now, but after taking one step he falls back onto the couch.  
"I think I overdid it." He chuckled.  
Giggling, Naruko says, "Yea. I think that too." Both of them start to laugh. He makes another attempt at leaving and somehow makes it to the hall with her behind him. Trying to put his shoes on he almost falls again but gets a hold of the wall. Opening his eyes, he sees her face in front of his with a drunk blush on it.  
Without any warning she kisses him.  
Not with a shy but with a very hot kiss.  
He presses her to the wall and starts to kiss her very passionately. He hears her moan and that makes his blood boil even more. Naruko manages to escape his hold somehow and look at him with a weird look on her face. She takes his hand and he just follows. Without realizing it, they both ended up in her bedroom.  
She turns around and gives him another hot kiss. Her tongue dancing with his as she rubs her body on his. Pressing harder onto him, she makes him fall on bed. Sitting on his lap astride she leans down and licks his lips. He catches her lips with his and their make out session starts again with her slightly humping on his hips.  
Naruko then moves a bit lower and, without ending their eye contact, she opens his pants and pulls them a bit lower together with his underwear. Her eyes then wander down his chest, to his pride. He follows her gaze and blushes as she examines his standing pride.  
"Well… Looks like someone got excited." She says in a very lustful voice and he feels his cock twitch a bit.  
"Of course he is standing straight. Here is a lady in the room and he is well behaved." She giggles at his words and leans down to give him another hot kiss.

**- In the morning -**

First rays of sun hit Naruko's face, making her wake up. Sighing, she cuddled more to her nice warm pillow. After not many seconds she realized that this pillow was a little too big and warm and... moving. Slowly, she opened her eyes to look at her "pillow" and saw a man. Shocked she tried to leave the bed, but when he feels her moving he wraps his arms around her and presses her closer to him. Feeling his skin on hers, Naruko realized that she didn't have any clothes on and paled a bit.  
Moving one hand under the blanket, she tried to feel if she was wearing panties, but found none. Gulping she moved her legs only to feel some soreness.  
_OH MY. OH MY. OH MY_ she repeated in her mind. "OH MY!" she screamed loudly and threw the man from her bed, waking him up.  
"What? What?" he found himself on floor and looked around. _This is not my room_. Looking at himself he saw no clothes. Raising an eyebrow, he looked around again and then when he saw the blonde looking at him from bed he remembered everything and looked down blushing.  
"You!" she screamed and threw a spare blanket on his pride. "You.. You raped me... You pervert!"  
Shocked, he choked out. "What? If someone got raped it was **ME**!"  
"What? How dare you!" Naruko angrily got up from the bed, took all his clothes that were lying on floor, and gave them to him. "Take these and put them on…" she made him leave her room, " … somewhere else. I need to go to work and try to figure out what the hell happened last night." She said as she slammed the door in his face.  
Blushing, she slid down to the floor. _Damn but he's HOT_. _Wow what a body. It's a pity I don't remember anything. Wait?!_ She got up and looked around her room until she found it in the wastebasket. Sighing she smiles. _THANK GOD_.. she thought while looking at the used condom in her trash bin. At least something went right last night. I would have killed him if he didn't use protection.  
**KNOCK** **KNOCK**  
The sound of knocking woke her from her thoughts.  
"Y-Yes?"  
"Uhm.. well.." She heard him stutter. _Damn even his voice is sexy_. "You know.. I realize you don't remember anything and so.. well.. you see.. I have to go now.. I need to get home and then to work too.. but well… you see.. I will leave you my business card.. and well.. if you would like .. you can call me.. well.. you see.. I don't mean.. when you feel like raping someone…" she heard him giggle and she blushed.. "but well.. you see I remember it all.. and uhm.. how can I say this... if you would like to know what happened… or well.. if you would like to just talk or go out.. I would really like… uhm.. you see.. well.. I… I will just leave it here on your table."  
"Oh.. ok.. I will.. think about it… maybe.. we'll meet again."  
"Uhm.. ok.. I will be going then.. See ya.."  
"See ya." After a few seconds she heard her door open and close and with a sigh she lied on her bed. _Oh my god.. Never .. I have never done something like this before. I have been drunk before but I always just did some dancing or horrible singing… and now.. I have slept with a man I have never met before.. well Naruko.. you don't remember anything.. but he was HOT, yea.. but that's all.. you are not going to meet him ever again... No more drinking. who knows what you are going to do next..._

**- On his way home -**

"We are going to meet much sooner than you are probably thinking, Namikaze Naruko-chan." He said with a gentle smile on his lips.

**- LATER KONOHA'S HEALTH RESORT -**

Naruko went to work like nothing happened. She acted like always but in reality she was nervous and could not forget about that morning.  
Right now, she was with her childhood friends Haruno Sakurako and Uchiha Sasukina.  
Haruno Sakurako had short pink hair and deep green eyes. Because of his hair many kids at school made fun of him. He was wearing the Konoha's Health Resort uniform which was a dark blue suit, light blue shirt and a dark blue tie. His personality was a little bit crazy and he got angry easily. Next to him was his girlfriend Uchiha Sakurako. She had long black hair and black eyes. She was wearing the female version of their uniform which was the same as the male version, except it had a skirt. Sasukina was sometimes too cold. She didn't talk much and most of the time she acted like some kind of emo.  
For some reason, Naruko liked them just the way they were and became great friends with them the moment she met them.  
Naruko, just like Sasukina, was from a very wealthy family, but they wanted to make their own way in life and decided to work somewhere else rather than in their family companies.  
"C'mon Naruko, it´s time for the meeting." Said Saku. "We don't want to be late."  
"I'm coming. Geez, I didn't have time to eat breakfast. Let me finish this." she said while eating the last part of a croissant.  
"What do you think it will be about?" asked Saku as he walked with his girlfriend and Naruko to meeting room.  
"Well… from the letter I got it sounds like there is going to be a new department here and some people are going to move into it, but what it will be about and who will be going there I really don't know." Said Naruko. She sighed since she knew she was going to be moved there too.  
"Hmm…. Maybe we will get moved too." Thought Sasu.  
"Yea maybe. I so wanna know what it will be about." said the pink haired boy as he sat in a chair in the meeting room with Sasu on his left and Naru on his right.  
Looking around, they saw that there were only four other people in the room with them. Hearing the door open, they saw two more people walk in, but they were not wearing KHR uniforms. They were wearing normal suits, which meant that they were from higher positions.  
One sat on a chair opposite the staff and the other stood in front of them.  
"Good day. My name is Kotetsu and this is Izumo. Some of you may know why you were called here today, but I will start from the beginning. As you all know, we work with people from all classes, but our owner has decided that it is time to do more for those from the higher class and for our customers from other countries. So there is going to be a new department and all of you are going to work in it. You will be working with a partner and you will get a list of people that will be under your care. You will take care of their requests and make sure they are happy. There will also be trips to health resorts around the world and many events that you will invite these guests to and much more. All of our questions about your new line of work will be answered by the paper you will receive from your chief, but before that, he is going to come up here and tell you who you will be working with.  
So, the first pair is Chizuru Akimo with Kai Yoru. Second is Aru Machi and Shin Okio. The third pair is Uchiha Sasukina and Haruno Sakurako. As you can see there aren't many pairs yet since this is a brand new concept, but later we will get more VIP customers and that will lead to more staff. No-" before he could continue, Naruko coughed to get his attention and asked  
"I'm sorry but who will I be working with?" he looked at her suspiciously.  
"And you are?"  
"My name is Namikaze Naruko."  
"Oh yes, I´m sorry. You are going to be working with special VIP customers personally with your chief. Any other questions?"  
Shocked that she will be working with her own chief, Naruko just nodded.  
"Very well. Now let me introduce you your new chief. If you have any questions ask him. So please welcome your new chief – " everyone looked at door when it opened and a tall man with dark blue hair in a suit entered. "- son of the owner of our company-" when Naruko saw him she gasped. "- Hyuuga Hinata." They clapped and he did stopped in front of them.  
He smiled at them and looks directly at Naruko. When he saw how she looked he couldn't help but smirk a bit.  
"Konichiwa, I'm Hyuuga Hinata and I'm….." Naruko stopped listening and was looking at him shocked. _No way. This can't be true_.  
"Oh my god. It's really him." Sasu said and Naruko looked at her suspiciously.  
"Do you know him?" she asked.  
"Of course I know him. You know him too. Don't you remember?"  
"Remember?"  
"Yes. It's our classmate Hinata, but we called him Hin and you called him Hina." Whispered Sasukina and then continued listening to Hinata's speech.  
Hmm. Thinking back on the time on school and remember a kind, gentle boy that did looks like girl a bit. He was always blushing. She remembered his blue hair and "pale lavender eyes." _Oh my…_

**- A bit later after the meeting -**

Hinata thought about how pale Naruko was when he was talking to them. I think she was too shocked.  
He had had a crush on Naruko since the first day he met her at school. She was always so confident. He was always so awestruck by her, not able to talk straight or stop blushing. His friends Kiba and Shino were the only ones that knew about his feelings towards her. Later he realized that it wasn't just a crush.  
He loved her.  
Last night he knew who she was the moment he saw those eyes and whiskers. Those could only belong to his first and only love. Last night was his first night with a woman, not that he had even been with a man, and based on the blood when he entered her it was her first time, as well.  
Later, when he finally got home and had a bit more time to think about it, he felt guilty. He had taken advantage of her. He knew it, but she did throw herself at him last night. He couldn't help himself. Damn, he loved her and she wanted him and he is only human.  
But thinking she just threw her first time away in a drunken state like that, he felt even more guilty. _Did she realize it was her first time? Did he hurt her? Was she in pain? Or did the alcohol make it painless for her.  
_He went to his office and saw his new employees standing in front their new offices and went to them.  
"It's been long time." He said and all of them jumped up. Must have shocked them.  
It was Sakurako who got over his shock first. "I can't believe you, Hin. You are the owner's son and our chief now? Just wow. I'm glad we can work together."  
"Yes It's me, Saku-kun. I was surprised to find out you are working here, but when I saw the message about you guys I knew I wanted you under me. " He looked at Naruko while saying those last words and smiled at her blush. He shook Saku's hand and then took Sasukina's.  
"The same goes for you, Sasukina. I hope Sakurako is taking good care of you."  
"Yea he is. It's my pleasure to work with you."  
_OH MY_. Were the only words in Naruko's mind when she saw him in front of her. She blushed a bit when she looked at him and remembered how he looked under those clothes. He took her hand in his and her heart skipped a beat.  
"I look forward to **personally** working with you, Naruko-chan. It really has been a **long** time. I hope we will become **close** friends again. In the end we are **together** in a two man team. " He said while looking deep into her eyes.  
"H-hai. I look forward to it too, Hina-chan." Both blushed a bit when they hear her old nickname for him.

**- Later in one of the KHR thermal pools -**

After Hin left, all the employees from the new department were shown to their new offices. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, they were not finished yet and will not be for use until tomorrow and because Hin didn't have a list of their customers ready for them they all got a free day. Sasu, Saku, and Naru decided to enjoy the company's services and went to one of the thermal pools. Later they planned on getting a nice massage..  
Sakurako didn't like that idea. He felt jealous thinking about someone else touching his lover's body, but in the end he agreed.  
Now the three friends enjoyed the jacuzzi.  
"It's so great that Hin is our chief. I mean, we haven't seen him in years and now he's back. It´s great. Oh! Maybe Neji and Tenten are back too. That would be amazing." started Sakurako  
"Hn." Agreed Sasukina. "You are right." She said " I'm sure we are in good hands."  
Naruko, hearing – _in good hands _– blushed. She maybe didn't remember what happened last night when she woke up, but now she could remember it very well. How she crashed into him, how he took her home because he was worried about her, how she made him drink, seducing him, seeing him naked, his hands on her skin, his kisses, when she told him she wanted him, when he blushed and told her he had never been with a woman before, her not telling him it will be her first too, the pain when he took her virginity, the pain from it and later amazing pleasure, both cumming, her falling asleep in his arms while he played with her hair.  
Diving deeper into the water so that only her nose and eyes were not under water she smiled with a big grin. He was amazing and she had loved every moment of it. Giggling a bit she looked at her friends who were looking at her, worried.  
"Naruko, are you ok?" her pink haired friend asked. "I didn't want to say anything but you have been acting weird since we saw Hin ."  
"He is right, Naruko. It's like you are hiding something." Said Sasu.  
"Actually, " she bit her lip and blushed deeply. How can she tell them? Yea they are her friends, but how can she? She was drunk and just "raped" a man. Oh how she hated herself now. Preparing to tell them how she got drunk and met this guy and then seduced him she froze in place. _Wait?! How could he know?_  
"Naruko?" ask Sakurako "Are you ok?"  
Naruko's mind was racing like crazy. _She didn't say it. She didn't! How could he?_  
"What the!?" she jumped from the water and looked at her friends.  
"You are scaring us."  
"Dammit, I need to know! When did he?" she talked to herself. She looked at them one more time. "I need to do something. Don't wait for me, ok? Enjoy your time here. See ya." With that, she left in a hurry.  
Both stared at place she disappeared, confused, when Sakurako suddenly got a big, goofy looking grin on his face and looked at Sasukina.  
"It´s only us now." He leaned toward his love and kissed her passionately.

**- In front of Hinata's office -**

A little bit flushed, Naruko was standing not far from his secretary. Re-thinking what she will do and what she needed to know, she moved toward her.  
"Can I help you, madam?" asked a brown haired woman in her forties.  
"Yes. Is Hyuuga-san free? I need to speak with him."  
"I will ask. May I know your name?"  
Taking a deep breath she answered. "Namikaze Naruko."  
Pushing a button on the intercom she said. "Mr. Hyuuga, Namikaze Naruko would like to speak with you. Shall I send her in?"  
After few seconds – for Naruko long seconds – there is an answer from the other end. "Send her in." The secretary motioned toward the door with her head. Taking a deep breath, Naruko entered.  
There, behind a large desk, sat Hinata. The desk was covered in papers and Hinata had some in hand and a pair of glasses on his nose that gave him the look of a total hottie and Naruko could feel her heart stop beating.  
But she was not alone. Since the moment his secretary said who want to speak with him Hinata's heart had also been beating like crazy. Looking at her he smiled. "You can sit if you like. There's no need to stand. Make yourself at home, we are friends in the end."  
Without missing a beat, she sat and kept looking at him. When he didn't hear anything from her he took his eyes from his papers and looked back at her and smiled with a smile that would have made Naruko faint if she had not been sitting.  
For a long time they only looked at each other without saying anything. "Did you wish to speak about something?" She nodded. "And that is?"  
She opened and closed her mouth. Then opened it again but no words came out. She bit her lower lip and tried one more time. "About last night." She saw him frown. "I need to know something." She heard some sound and looked at him. He was moving towards her. He then puts his hands on either side of her chair and looked into her eyes. "When did you realize who I was?"  
"I knew it since the beginning" he said in a low voice that made her shiver with pleasure.  
"W-w.."  
"What?" she nodded and he sighed. "I knew who you were the moment I saw your deep blue eyes and-" he rubbed one finger on her cheek and she shivered again. "those whiskers. It could be only you. But you got me worried. So drunk, something could happen to you. I wanted to make sure that you get home safe. I didn't expect you to **seduce** **me**."  
She gulped and then gasped. "You knew who I was since the moment I crashed into you. You must have known I was drunk but you should have just told me who you were. I would have remembered."  
Raising an eyebrow, he chuckled. "Oh, it looks like you were not as drunk as I thought. Someone does remember it all." He saw her blush deeply and remembered all the times it was him blushing in her presence. If he didn't need to know why she came here he would surely be as red as she was. He would probably even have fainted.  
"I .. well.. I didn't.. but then .. I did... and I… so... well…" she stuttered just like he had a long time ago.  
"But I must apologize." He caught her off guard.  
"What? Why? I did 'rape' you." he shook his head.  
"I'm not sorry for that. I'm sorry for taking your virginity like this."  
"Oh.. how do you…"  
"I was not that drunk Naru-chan. I know and knew very well what we did. I thought you were not anymore.. I mean.. I told you I was so you would tell me if you were too but you didn't and then you did whine in pain and I saw that blood and realized I just broke your hymen. I'm sorry for hurting you." He said in an apologetic voice and all she wanted to do was to hug him and tell him it's ok and that she would not want it any other way.  
"Don't apologize, but tell me… why?" during their talk their faces had become closer and closer and now their lips were not far from each other. Naruko felt his breath on her lips.  
"Why what?" he could only whisper.  
"Why did you sleep with me if you knew who I was. You even knew we were going to work together."  
"I said I look forward for **personally** working with you, didn't I?" He couldn't help but smirk at her. The way she acted, exactly like him before. It so intrigued him. He put his palms on her cheeks and moved their faces closer. They were so close they could feel the other's breath on their lips.  
"But you better be faithful to me." He said.  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
Raising an eyebrow he explained. "Oh, you really think that I'm that kind of man that just sleeps with every woman he meets? I thought you would know better since last night was my first too."  
"But what-" he cut her off by locking his lips with hers. This kiss was different from yesterdays. This one was exciting, but shy. Neither of them knowing how far they can go. But then he felt her tongue on his lips and took it as an invitation. Rubbing his tongue on her lips, she parted them and his tongue slipped in like a snake. She moaned and their tongues danced together. In few short seconds, their kiss became hotter and he moved his lips to her neck to nibble it and kiss it. She closed her eyes and enjoyed every bit of it. He then bit her neck and her loud moan brings them back to reality. Both blushing, they part and look around the room, refusing to look at each other.  
"Uhm.. " she moaned a bit more and then blushed like a tomato.  
"If you didn't realize it yet, you are my girlfriend now, so better not go drinking like that again. I don't want my girl to be unfaithful to me. Got it?" She just nodded and moved like she was in a trance toward the doors to leave.  
"I did leave my business card at your house. You can call me if you wish." Those were the last words she heard before she closed the door.

**- The same day, later at night -**

Naruko was lying in bed and was so angry at Hinata. He was just playing with her. Just like that, he announced she was his girlfriend. _Damn_. They don't see each others for years, and he just comes back and makes her be his girlfriend? He doesn't even act like the old Hina she knew. She just can't do this. Grabbing the phone, she dialed his number and waited  
"Moshi moshi."  
"Hi Hina. it's me, Naruko." She heard some sounds on the other side.  
"Oh, so you are calling me, Naru-chan." She heard his low smooth voice.  
Taking a deep breath, she continued. "I don't know why you are doing this Hina-chan, but I can't do this. So-"  
"Aww are you scared, Naru-chan? Maa that's so not like you."  
"No! I'm not scared!"  
"Then why are you calling me?"  
"I'm just calling my boyfriend to tell him good night!" she screamed into the phone, ending the call. The blonde fell back on bed. Groaning she realized she accepted his game. _I'm so stupid._

**- At Hinata's house -**

Hinata was sitting on the couch and looking at a picture. It was a photo of a girl and a boy. He was in a suit and she was in a dress. He had dark blue hair and pale lavender eyes. He was blushing a bit while she was grinning like crazy. She had an orange dress that went well with her blonde hair.  
Smiling at this picture he looked at a letter on his table. He put the picture down and picked up the letter to read it.

Konoha's Health Resort

cordially invites you to

"AUTUMN SEASON"

opening prom

The event will take place

on October 10th, 20XX

at the KHR Ballroom

at six o'clock in the evening

It's in a month. He thought and then smiled. He knew very well who will be going with him.

* * *

Note:

1. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura are only characters under gender bender change

2. Chizuru Akimo, Kai Yoru, Aru Machi, Shin Okio - have no meaning in this story, their names have no meaning too.. their don´t play any role in this story

3. Big THNX to totally awesome beta reader _BlossomsOfSorrow_ - wow she did change my horrible english to a awesome story .. *send a lot of kisses*

4. Decidated to Hina Hima Chan (here) or Sara Shahan (on fb).. this story is for u since u did like this idea ;) and also to every NaruHina fan.

5. I will not add KHS story until this one will be not finished.. i´m going to change a lot things in it and make chapters longer. Stay TUNE ;)

6. NEXT CHAPTER: TRIP TO PARADISE?

I don´t own any character from anime/manga Naruto. Kishimoto does.

**REVIEW ;)**

- Gamakage


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Trip to paradise?

**Serie: ****KONOHA'S HEALTH RESORT **

_Story: Gamakage_

_Beta: -_

Dedicated to: Hina Hime Chan and all NaruHina fans

**! WARNING - LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER - WARNING !**

* * *

It is the first weekend since Naruko moved under new department in their wellness company. All weekend she spends in the company of Hinata Hyuuga. Her new boss. Ever since their first meeting everything was awkward. Well maybe not for Hin but for Naruko for sure. She could not help it but act out of character. She did stutter and blush every time he was too close to her. Hin on the other hand did enjoy all of this. For the first time it was her who did act like this and not him.

Now Naruko decided to visit her parents. But she was not going to tell them she has a boyfriend. Since she feels like it is a forced relationship, even when she enjoys it a lot. All the attention he gives her. Sometimes he touch her hand or cheek, give her light kisses. She feels like she could melt every time. Never in her life did she feel like this.

* * *

**- Namikaze house -**

"Sweetie why didn´t you tell me about that sooner? I will have no time to choose the right dress. Oh and also new suit for your father." Said very excited Namikaze Kushina while looking through her wardrobe.

Kushina is Naruko´s mom. She has long red hair, blue eyes and round face. She is a bit higher than Naruko. Kushina was only 20 when she had her daughter. For some it was too early but she felt like it was right. In the end she is very happy with her husband. Kushina is owner of a famous Art gallery and herself she is an amazing but not famous artist.

Sitting on her parents bed Naruko watch her mother.

"Mom, what are you talking about? Told you what?" asked confused Naruko. She is not surprised from her mom's antics, since they both are easily excited.

"I´m talking about the prom, honey. Yesterday we got the invitation. Oh my. I don´t have any good dress for it. I will need to buy something new." Kushina put her hand on her cheek and sigh excitedly, thinking about all the dresses.

"What invitation? What prom?"

"Huh? You really don´t know?" Kushina handed her the letter.

„Konoha's Health Resort cordially invites you to "AUTUMN SEASON" opening prom. The event will take place on October 10th, 20XX at the KHR Ballroom at six o'clock in the evening." Naru read it loudly. "We are going to have prom? There was never something like this before."

"You works there. You must have got it too. If not, I and your dad, will take you with us." She winked at her daughter.

"Uhm.. maybe I got it. I didn´t check my mail for whole week." She said.

"Um um.. but that mean you will need to get a dress to honey. Oh yea.. We will need to go shopping." Daydreams Kushina.

"Why are you so loud Kushina. I could hear you all the way to kitchen." Said a manly voice and both woman's did look at the new comer.

It was tall man with spiky blonde hair and deep blue eyes. On his lips did play a gentle smile. A smile he had all his life.

"Daddy." Said Naruko and hugged him.

"How are you my baby girl?" asked Minato.

Namikaze Minato is owner of a business company. He did become a millionaire on a very young age. Luckily for him, Kushina didn´t know it when they met, so he was sure she did love him and not his money.

"I´m very well. I was a bit bad in the beginning of this week but I´m great now." Naruko said with a big smile. She does love her parents but she loves her daddy a little bit more. Not like she would ever say that to her mom.

"So Kushina. What´s going on? Why are you so excited?"

"Minato, how can´t I be excited when we will be going to a prom. When do you have free day at work? I will need to take you buy new suit. I hope you don´t think you will go in one of those old you have." She said pointing to all his suits.

Rolling eyes Minato know he will have no other way than to go on a shopping trip. Duh how he hates them. "Yes sweetheart. Just tell me when you will want to go and I will make a free day."

Giggling Naruko hugs her dad a bit tighter. _Uhm.. daddy still smells the same way_. In his arms she always feels like a little girl. Maybe it´s cuz she is much shorter than him. Even shorter than her mom. Enjoying the warmth of her father she desn´t listen to her mom´s excited talk.

"You will need a date for this prom." Announce Kushina and get Naruko back to reality.

"What?"

"Maybe some of my friend's sons will have free day. They could go with you as your date." Started Kushina another talk. "Yea I could ask them. We would need to get you dress and him a suit that would go great together."

"W-Wait mom. There´s no need for that." Bother her parents look at her.

"OH MY.. You have a boyfriend? Why didn´t you said so?" her mom took one of her hands and looked at her with stars in eyes.

"It is true Naru-chan? Do you have a boyfriend?" she felt his hold on her get tighter. He was very overprotective of her. She was his only child. After she was born Kushina got sick and later they found out she could not have any more children's.

Hoping she is not blushing she thought about Hina-chan. Yes he said they are together now, but was it really the way it should? She seduced him while being drunk. She got not pregnant only cuz he was the responsible one. No I can´t tell them about that. His little game can end anytime. It would hurt mom if I say yes and in few days it would be lie. He is from Hyuuga family. They have oft arranged marriages. He has probably a fiancé somewhere and I´m just for him amusement.

Feeling a little pain in her heart from those thoughts she sighs. "No mom. No boyfriend. I don´t feel like it yet. So no dates for me, got it?"

"Aww .. that´s sad. In your age I had you already. And I was very happy. Maybe you should try to look for someone." Pouted her mom.

"That´s enough Kushina. If she don´t want leave her alone." He kissed his daughter hair.

"PF.. if it was on you, she would end like an old virgin." Said very disappointed Kushina. She is maybe just in her early forties but she would love to have a grandchild for spoiling.

"That´s enough you two. Let´s talk about something else." Said a bit red Naruko. She could help but think about Hina and his body when her mom said "virgin".

That day Naruko went out on a dinner with her parents. She did love to spend time with them. A little she knew her dad was sad she didn´t want to work in his company, but he was happy she did enjoy her work. Naruko very well knew that one day she and her future family will be owners of his company. She was very skilled in business department. Not only she would own that, but also her moms gallery.

* * *

**- Hinata´s home - **

It was Sunday and finally he had unpacked all his things. His house didn´t look amazing. There were only few things. He would need to buy things slowly.

Lying on his couch he can´t help but think about her. Naruko. She was always hunting him in his dreams. Since they were on elementary school and now it´s back.

He is very proud of himself for not fainting, stuttering or extra-crazy-strong blushing. Now it´s her doing all that. Well expect fainting. It so intrigue him. Every time she does something like that he feel like devil possessed him and he wants more of it. Sometimes he even feels like jumping on her and taking her there in front of everyone.

Putting one hand over his eyes he tries to calm down. His blood goes wild on every thought of her. Without realizing it he drifts to light sleep.

* * *

**- dream -**

Two teenagers, a boy and a girl, did have a lot fun all day. He was happy for every smile she gave him. He did love her soo much but he did not believe she felt the same about him. But for him it did not matter. This night was his with her.

* * *

The same teenagers were on airport. He was sad. He felt like he should tell her that he loved her. But he also knew it didn´t matter anymore. Knowing he will maybe never again see her did hurt a lot. But telling her about his feeling would only hurt her too. And he doesn´t want that. He would never hurt her on purpose.

Hearing it´s time to go he hugs her and tell her that one day they will meet for sure again. Saying his good bye he goes away. But he doesn´t went far when he felt someone take his hand. It´s her. Crying. They are standing there like that for very short time. When she says nothing and tries to move and she hold his hand tighter.

Looking at him she smiles at him still crying.

"_I will wait for you." _She said in a whisper._ "I will wait for you even forever. That´s a promise of a lifetime." _She gives him one more hug and kiss his cheek then whispers_ "I love you." _With that, crying she runs away.

* * *

The boy was sitting on a chair in his room in dormitory. It was 2 years since he did leave her. 2 years and he didn´t even call her. Her words were still fresh in his memory. Maybe he should tell her about his feeling but he didn´t. Now it was 2 years and he was not sure if she still felt the same way.

Hearing his phone ringing and looks at it and see name of his great friend. He and his other friend were the only ones he was still in contact. Sometimes he did ask them about her.

Picking it up, he greets his friend. But his friend didn´t greet back. No. He just told him something. Something that did make his heart skip a beat. His hands did start to tremble and his phone did crash on floor.

**- dream -**

* * *

Waking up suddenly he is trying to catch his breath. _That dream again_. Trembling he put his face in his hands. In few minutes he is again calm and realizes that he is covered in sweat so he went to take quick shower.

* * *

**- Naruko´s house - **

She was in a great mood. Spending weekend with parents was something she loved to do. Her mom didn´t ask about any boyfriends or anything related to it, so Naru could relax herself. Sometimes she did catch herself thinking about him.

Now was only around 3 p.m. and she was working on her laptop. Hearing her phone she picks it up without checking who is calling.

"Moshi moshi. Here´s Namikaze Naruko."

"I know who you are Naru-chan." Hearing his voice she stops her work and blush lightly.

"H-Hina-chan, why are you calling?"

"I will tell you but first. Are you home?"

"Yes I´m why?"

"Great. Then pack the most needed things. We have some business to do. We are going to Kiri. Our flight is in 3 hours. I will come for you in 45 minutes. Be prepared. Later I will tell you more, ok?"

"What? What do you mean our flight is in 3 hours? Kiri?"

She hears him sigh. "Just pack the most needed things. I don´t know how long we will be there so pack for few days. Pack light. I will buy you anything you will need, there on place. 45 minutes. Bye." Before she could ask what the hell is going on he ended the call.

* * *

**- 3 hours later -**

When Hinata did come for her she was packed already. She had only 2 packs. One with her papers, laptop and some personal things she would take to plane with her and other with clothes and few more things she thought she could need.

On their way to airport he told her about this business trip. They will go to one famous hot spring in Kiri. There they will meet with the owner and sign a contract. From what he knows everything should be already agreed and he just need to sign it since it´s a contract for his new department in KHR. He said that he is not sure if there will be needed anything else so he better took her with him.

Now they were in plane. The flight will take only around hour maybe hour and half.

* * *

**- Kiri hotspring -**

When they did come they were nicely welcomed. Their packs were taken to their room.

"Room? Like one room?" asked in whisper Naruko when she heard it.

"Yes one room. In the end we are together now. Or are you shy? It´s not like I didn´t saw you in your birth suit." She blushed when he said it. "But looks like you didn´t need to come here. I did talk to owners secretary that everything is already prepared. It looks like Neji took care of it when he was here on holiday 2 weeks ago."

"Oh.. what am I going to do here then? Are you going to send me away? Neji? How is he? Didn´t saw him in ages. Is he with Tenten?"

"No don´t worry I will not send you away. You are going to enjoy everything they have here. And the secretary told me the owner was called home for something urgent so we will be not able to sign the contract till tomorrows evening. Looks like we will be here for 2 days only. And Neji is fine. Yes, he did marry Tenten. They have twins. He said something about moving back to Konoha so you will for sure meet them soon." He said it exactly when they did reach their room.

"Wow." Said Naruko when she saw it. It was not-too-big room in traditional style with beautiful view. There were paintings on walls and a tea table with pillows for sitting next to door to balcony and on the other side, right in the centre was really big bed. Blushing she tried not to stare at it.

She didn´t notice when Hina went to the balcony.

"It´s quite late. I said them to bring something light for dinner in an hour."

"O-Ok."

Turning to her he watches her. "Do you wish to try the hot springs? I don't know how you, but I´m quite sweaty from the tip here. There is a woman bath and a man bath. We can try it. It would make us relax."

She nods. "That´s sounds great. Was you here before?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Uhm.. just a have feeling like you know it here."

"You are right. I was here before. This place is great." He went back in and closes the doors on balcony.

"Wich way is the woman bath then?"

"The same way as mans but in the hall you will go on opposite side that me." He leans to her. "Or do you wish to try mixed bath?"

"W-What?"

"Mixed bath… where are man´s and woman's together." She feels his lips rub on her cheek and so she blush more.

"I think… t-think that womans bath is fine."

"Really?" he rubs his finger on her neck and all the time looks deep in hers eyes. "Are you embarrassed I will see you naked again. It´s not like I would mind. In the end it´s a sigh that's hard to forget. " he whispers lowly and she feels goose bumps on her skin where she felt his breath.

* * *

**- mixed bath -**

Hinata was already few minutes in the water and it felt wonderful. When he heard sound of steps he looked there and saw Naruko only in a towel around her body. He had his towel only around his waist.

Slowly she went to bath. _Goddess_. He thinks when he watches her. The towel barely covered her. It´s mostly coz of her large breasts. It stretches on maximum on that area. The towel end only few cm under her butt so he can see her long legs.

Swallowing hard he feels his lower region get hard and take few deep breaths to calm down.

"Come in. The water is great."

"um um." She slips in it and moan a bit. "You are right. It´s great." She slides more in the water. For some minutes they both say nothing till Naruko ask.

"How come we are here alone?" he smiles and reply.

"So you did realize it. Well.. this is mixed bath for couples."

"C-Couples? What do you mean with that?"

"This is hot spring have many separated baths. Large bath for mans and the same for womans. Those kinds you know for sure." He stops and when she nods yes he continues. "Then there are large mixed baths. If some don´t care that others see them. Or are single and would love to have some company even from opposite sex they just go there. Mostly perverts use them."

At the word pervert Naruko thought of her godfather Jiraiya. Yes that is something for him.

"And then there are those little mixed bath like this. As you realized it is not too big. Usually couples like us use them, when they want to be together, or families. So they can be together with their children's. Sometimes also old couples, that want to alive some more romance."

"Hm… sounds nice." She closed her eyes.

He was watching her. She was beautiful and right now so calm. She is a real goddess. He thoughts. Then he himself closed his eyes with a smile on his lips. "I could stay like this forever."

* * *

**- around 8 p.m. -**

Both of them did really enjoy the calmness of the bath and later the dinner. Now they both were in pajamas prepared for bed. One bed.

Naruko was already lying on right side of the bed. She was a bit nervous since she knew that he will sleep next to her tonight. But she could not help but also think how nice it did felt the first time he slept next to her. Even when she could not remember all of it that moment.

From bed she saw him writing something on his laptop. She couldn´t take her eyes from him. He had his glasses again. It did make him look even more hot. And his face was perfect. His eyes were unique. She giggled when he moved his nose like a rabbit.

Both of them stiff when they heard Narukos phone. It was very loudly sound and scared them a bit. She didn´t check who was calling her. She knew it thnx to that song.

"Hi Saku." She greeted and without thinking put phone on hands free mode.

"I will do it tonight!" he announced loudly.

"Geez Saku.. I really don´t need to know when you and Sasu will do it." She rolled her eyes. She heard Hina try to cover his snicker.

"No no no.. why in the hell would I tell you this."

"Then try to calm down and tell me what are you talking about."

"Tonight.. I´m going to propose." He stated.

"Wow .. really? That's great. Do you have planed it? Why tonight?" suddenly Naru got excited. Hina got interested in the talk too.

"Yea.. I just feel like tonight is the right time."

"Good for you." Suddenly said Hinata.

"Huh? Who´s there? Hin-kun?"

"Yup it´s me Saku. And congreatulation."

"Thnx but I did not propose yet. And where are you two? Together?"

"But you have nothing to fear. She will say yes for sure." Said Naru.

"That´s true. You two are meant for each others." Said Hina.

"Thnx guys. I feel less nervous now. But you didn't answer me. What are you two doing together?"

"oh well.. you see…" started Naru.

"We went on a business trip. That´s all. We will be back on Wednesday."

"Hmmm business trip." Both could hear the deeper meaning of those words and both slightly blushed.

"Ahem. Yes."

"Good for you two." They hear his laugher.

"Oh and btw Saku. Ask her before you two will have sex. Otherwise she could be saying yes to something else." Said Naru and Hina snickered.

"Oh. Good idea. I will remember that. Well I´m going to go. I made reservation in restaurant. Bye guys. And Naruko.."

"Yes." She gulped.

"We will **talk** later."

"Uhm.. ok."

"Sakurako." Said Hin. "Could you do something for me?"

"Yes. What do you need."

"Could you call us after you will propose? So we know how it went. Just leave one miss call if she said no and two is she said yes. I´m sure you will have other things to do than to call us that did happen."

"Oh ok. That's no prob. I will call on your both phones."

"No need. Just call Naru."

"Ooookay. I gotta go then. Bye."

"Bye." Said both in unison.

* * *

**- later - **

They both did lie on the bed. Naruko on the right side and Hinata on the left. Both of them a bit nervous and unable to fall asleep. So they did just lie there without any word.

"It´s great, right?" started Naruko.

"Hmm?"

"I mean Sasu and Saku. I´m happy for them."

"Yea me too." He said calmly. Naruko snuggled more to bed and smiled.

"Could we go to town tomorrow? You said you are going to sign the contract in the evening. That leaves us all day free."

"You right. I will take you there. Do you want to go somewhere special?" he asks and she shakes her head.

"Nope. I thought about buying a gift for them."

"That´s a great idea." Silence did fall in the room again when in few more minutes Narukos phone did vibrate. ONCE.

They both did look at each other's. Swallowing hard Hinata says. "You don´t think she said no."

"I.. uh.. No I´m sure she said yes. She must had."

"Well. Maybe he thought one is yes and two is no."

"Maybe.. but Saku is very smart and remember things on first time. Theres no way she could mistake it." Biting lips answered Naru.

"So. You think she said no then."

"I-I don´t know."She looked at him with worry in eyes and saw the same in his. It was only few second later when her phone did vibrate again.

Both did release their breaths they didn´t know were holding.

"Thnx god." Said now relaxed Naruko.

"Yes. Thanks god." He smiled and saw her close her eyes. Watching her for few short minutes that were like hours for him her breath got slow and he knew she did fall asleep. Softly wrapping his arms around her and pressing her to his chest he kissed her hair.

"I love you." He whispers softly and knows she could not hear him. But it did not matter to him. When she snuggled to him and wrapped her arms around him he decided to go sleep too.

* * *

**- next day - **

To Naruko the morning was …. Well… in a way very awkward since she woke up first and thought they did it again but when she realized she was fully clothed she relaxed. Then.. it was nice.. maybe better than nice.. it was great maybe even amazing.. it was really great way how to wake up. And his embrace was so warm. She couldn´t help it and she was watching him sleep. And she was awestruck. She didn´t know why but she was.

When he woke up they went to have breakfast and then to town as he promised. So now they were there and having time of their lives.

They had bought some sweets, had ice cream, went to some shops were they both bought some clothes that were not available in Konoha. Some souvenirs for family members and of course an engaged gift for Sasu and Saku.

Hin took Naruko to castle in the town and even to gardens that were usually not available to visitors. Of course Hin has good contacts with people and was allowed to go there. And Naruko was fascinated. It was seen that they took care of it. And it was soo beautiful. So many Sakura trees and it was clean everywhere that she even took her shoes down and was going on the grass without them. And it felt perfect. She never felt like this. She really had time of her life. Even though Hin was a bit reserved and didn´t show his feeling as much as she. She did saw in his eyes that he had fun too.

Few times she even got embarrassed when she did catch him watching her. Maybe even starring. Maybe she should be offended a bit but it did flatter her. And when they were in the gardens and she had fun walking around pounds and watching gold-red Koi´s, she caught him checking her out.

Both were sad when it was time to go back. But business is business. That night Naruko went sleep alone. Hin was on a meeting with the owner of the hot springs and she was tired after the whole day. It was only 2 times yet that she did fall asleep in his presence but she did miss it already. Hiding more in covers she did fall in a light sleep.

She was sleeping but somehow she knew what was going on around her. Maybe she didn´t know what time it was but she knew that Hina did come to their room. And when he did lie on bed next to her she automatically hugged him. When she felt his arms around her, finally she did fall in a deep sleep.

* * *

**- second day - **

It was Tuesday. Their second day there and day before they will go back home. Their flight will be tomorrow on 11 a.m. They packed all things and all things they bought and now had all day for themselves. They could go home today already but they agreed that they will try everything this hot spring can give.

They had massages. Mud baths. Tried sauna. On Narukos plea they both got even manicure and pedicure. They tried their specialties. Went to watch kabuki. They both felt closer than before. Non of them was embarrassed anymore went they went to mixed bath on their last night.

Now it was after dinner and Naruko was watching the scenery from their balcony when she felt him hug her from behind and his head rest on hers. She didn´t flinch or felt uncomfortable. Somehow it felt natural for her to be in his embrace. She didn´t feel weird when he touch her. She really felt like his girlfriend now. Not that she would ever tell him. There is no way she would surrender to his game.

"Beautiful." He said and she nods.

"I´m a bit sad that we need to go back tomorrow."

"Uhm.. me too." She felt him kiss her shoulder and felt goose bumps on her skin.

"But I must confess a bit." She said and tried to ignore his lips on her skin.

"Confess what?" Hin would be normaly caught of guard but he knew that she is not going to confess her love for him. Of course he could hope but he also knew she saw this just as a game. Maybe she even realized she feels something but she will not admit it as long he doesn't end his "game".

"I can´t even remember when I did had this much fun. Yea I have a lot fun when I´m with friends or when I go out with my parents but this just felt different."

"I feel the same.. I can´t remember the last time I had this much fun too." When the wind blows around them he feel Naruko shiver a bit. He takes her hand. "It´s getting cold and you shivers already. Come inside."

He closed the balcony and one more time hugs her to give her as much warmth as he can. When she gets warmer she relax in his embrace.

She didn´t know what come to her but when she looked up at him she kissed him. It was not a real kiss like before. It was just their lips touching. When she pulled away she blushed and wanted to apologize when she felt his lips on hers. Closing her eyes she sighed and got fully into it.

Within few of their heart beats she felt back against their bed but she didn´t mind it. When their kiss broke they were just looking into each eyes.

This time is was Hinata who spoke first.

"Did you know that trip to this place has a special name? Usually only couples use it." He said in a whisper.

She felt his breath on her lips. Her whole body felt warm and she was sure she was blushing. "No I don´t know. " she too said in a whisper. Feeling that any louder sound will end this magical moment.

He leans down and rubs his lips hers. "It´s called trip to paradise. Let me take you to paradise." With that he kissed her lips again.

* * *

**- LEMON -**

Their kiss was passionate but gentle and slow. It was driving them crazy just kissing like that. But when he felt her tongue lick his lips he got it as a message and licked hers. Slipping his tongue in her mouth their tongues started their own dance. Her moans were like music for his ears. Untying obi from her kimono he throws it on floor and open her kimono leaving only her breasts covered.

Ending the kiss he looks into her eyes and then leave his eyes travel on her body. All the time he was watching her, Naruko didn´t move. She didn´t felt the need to cover herself. Yes he opened her kimono but she had her panties and her breasts stayed covered but that was not what make her unmoving. It was the look in his eyes. She could see so many things in his eyes. Many she didn´t know and some she knew, like lust and desire.

She knew that if he would look better he would see a wet patch on her panties already. But then again she was sure he himself was already hard too.

He then leaned back and their mouths started their dance again. She felt his touch on her thighs. It was light and even more hot. Then his hand moved around her belly and to her breasts. One his hand slipped under kimono without uncovering her and she moaned when he lightly squeezed her breasts.

She knew where this all was going. Was she prepared for it? Maybe. Did she want it? For sure. Was it just the feeling of the night? Didn´t feel like that. Did she actually want him? Yes.

Getting fully into it she let him uncover her leaving her only in panties. She moved her hand on his kimono and removed his obi too and helped him to remove it completely, leaving him only in his boxers.

All the time they were kissing with little breaks to catch their breaths but now when he didn't had almost nothing on him she did look at him.

His skin was pale almost white and he was very well build with slight six packs on his stomach. Looking lover she blushed softly seeing him having erection.

When he felt that she saw all she did want, he moved back to her and gave a light kiss on her lips, moving lower, kissed her jaw and her neck. Moaning she wraps her arms around him.

He slid his hand on her belly and then between her tights. She takes a sharp breath and he rubs his hand on her panties. He feels her panties being wet and know she want it as much as him.

Giving a hard suck on her neck he leaves there a mark and moves a bit lower. Then kiss on her collar-bone and above her breasts. It felt so great that she couldn´t help it but close her eyes and enjoy it fully.

Moaning loudly when he kissed her hard nipple, scratching his back with nails every time he suck it, hugging him more tightly every time his fingers rubs around her clit. It felt amazing. Above everything she even felt. She did remember their first night and it was amazing too. But they were too horny and drunk to enjoy it fully. But now it was different and even when she knew that first time he was gently too this felt thousand times better.

The first time was just sex and this was love making. If the first time was love making this was heaven.

She didn´t know how long they were on this already but the desire was now even bigger than before. And now she felt his lips right on her belly above her panties. She knew what will be next. She was a bit scared but she it was right, so when she felt him move her panties down she moved her hips up so he could take them down.

Now she was lying naked in front of a man that took her virginity. Man that was in a way her boyfriend now. Man that was ready to make love with her.

He kissed on her belly one more time and with his hand he did separate her legs so he could see her sacred place. He did saw her naked before but watching her for this close was different. He was a bit surprised that now she was a shaved. On their first night he saw that she didn´t shave down there, but her pubic hair neat.

He smiled a bit on thought that she did prepare for this. Giving light kisses on her lower lips and her tights she moans loudly gritting her fingers to kimono under her. Gently he licks on her clit and moan when he feels her taste.

It was like honey to him. A taste he could very easily got used to. Maybe even carve for it. Sucking on her clit and biting it a bit he enters one finger in her and she let out a moan of satisfaction.

Pumping his finger in and out slowly she arch her back and ask for more. Keeping sucking on her clit he insert second finger and she curls her toes from pleasure. He keeps pumping to her for a little longer to prepare her for him. Taking his fingers out, he gives her lips one more time a passionate kiss and then move up. His body was now above hers.

Now when they were face to face he could see that she was flustered but also happy. She then took his hand and licks clean his fingers that were covered in her juice making his cock twitch.

Moving up she kiss him with French kisses and move her hand to his boxers removing them. The she gives his hard cock few strokes with her hand before she whispers.

"I want you. Take me." She lies back on bed without ending their eye contact. He said nothing but move to night stand next to bed and take a pack from it. Watching him she sees it´s a condom and she blush a bit. She totally forgot on protection. Watching him he place the condom on his cock and lean back to her and kiss her one more time. Rubbing his cock on her wet pussy he teases her for a little bit longer.

When she bite his lips and draw blood he knows she has enough teasing and position himself on her opening. Slowly he enters her and they both feel pleasure go through their bodies.

She dug her nails in his back and at first he moves very slowly making her used to him. All that could be heard in the room were their moans. When he feels her to move with him he take it as sign to move faster.

Doing just that he picks up speed every time she scratch his back tightly. He pumps in her and grunt loudly when feel her arch her back and whimper. A little later she does the same and he knows he found that sweet place.

She wraps her legs around him and makes it easier for him to hit that place again and again. Making her to contract her inner walls around him, putting him on the edge. Whimpering she repeat his name again and again Trying to pump faster in her he hits her sweet spot with all he has and she scratch his back with all her power when a strong orgasm went through her whole body making her forget to breath.

He feels her inner walls squeezing his cock tightly that is almost impossible to move for him and with a final trust he release his seed in the condom. He lies on bed having no energy to move and feel her tremble. But he is not worried, he knows it´s just that her orgasm was really intense. After few short seconds he moves him cock from inside her and take the full condom down throwing it to trash then satisfacted lying on bed next to her trying to calm him breathing.

She still feels her body twitch a bit and her thighs her wet from her own release but she doesn´t care. All she can do is watching him now. He lies there with closed eyes and a light smile on his lips. She knows for sure she has the same smile on her own lips. His chest moves fast up and down and his body is covered in sweat just like hers. She sees his cock go soft again.

**- LEMON -**

* * *

After she calms down completely all she do is moving closer to him and putting her head on his chest surprising him.

When he see her doing all this he is surprised and when she closed her eyes and smiles gently, he takes blanket and covers them both, with her in his embrace. Kissing her forehead he drifts to sleep too.

* * *

**- back in Konoha - **

Both lovers were not back in Konoha. It was lunch time and they were on their way back to KRH building. Non of them did talk about last night.

Hinata did send his people to take their things to their homes and they both went back to work. Now they both were in Hinatas office waiting for Sasu and Saku to get info about their engagement. Their also bought their gift for them.

Naruko was sitting on Hina´s lap and he was lightly kissing her neck. They knew they will not get catch since the secretary will announce everyone first.

Naruko was in deep thoughts. She was very happy. She would make the night happen again if she had the chance. She did feel in a way like she never did but deep in her mind she was doubting it all. Was it real or just part of his "you-are-my-girlfriend game". What did it mean to her. Why did she allow it? Why?

Deciding to talk about this with him she moved her head to him and his lips catch hers and all her thoughts go away. It was like a spell. And all she could think now about was that kiss.

* * *

**- later -**

Saku did tell them how they went to the restaurant. How they did had great dinner and even danced. Then they went home where Saku did kneel and asked for Sasus hand. How she smiled and said her yes.

Of course there was the discussion about why was there only one missed call first but they did explain that they did it on purpose. When Saku did start to talk about how Sasu was seducing him that night they ended it before it would get too embarrassingfor all of them.

They tanked for gifts they bought for them, which was a beautiful painting and ofuda for happy future and a lot love.

Then Hin was called to his father office and Saku went to deliver some papers. So Naru and Sasu stayed alone and went to cafeteria.

"Soo what was that with you and Hin together on a trip in Kiri?" asked Sasu.

"Saku told ya?"

"Hm." Naruto told her how he called her that they had business trip and how they went there and about that she was not needed in the end. And how she enjoyed it there.

"And that´s all? I would have say there was more since you two seems quite close." When Naruko hear this she bites her lips.

"Well… I will tell you something if you promise not to tell anyone. Not even Saku."

"Hmm must be something if I can tell even him. OK I promise." And with that Naruko tell Sasu everything. About how she got drunk, seduced a man she just met, how she found next day it was Hina-chan, how he is quite intimate with her, how much fun she had on the trip and how did they make love on the last night there.

Sasukina was quiet for a little and then she said. "Trip to paradise."

"How did you?"

"Me and Saku are lovers for a long time. We know about things like it. I think we can assume he has feeling for you." Said Sasu. She is not stupid she knew about Hins feelings towards Naru since elementary school. So she was not surprised why he did it. He knows very well his own feelings. "But what are your feeling towards him?"

"What do you mean? It´s just a game for him." Naruko pouted.

"Are you sure? Think about how he looks at you. How it feels when he touch you. Are you sure it has no meaning to him."

"Oh well…"

"But still we need to find out about your feelings."

"My feelings? Well.. I like to spend time with him. He makes me calm and feel very happy."

"What about those moments when he touches you and when he kiss you."

"Uhm… well… it feels good. I like it a lot. But then again….it can be just hormones."

"And why is that?"

"Well I´m 21 and till last week I was virgin. I can be just horny for all those years without mans touch."

"That… can be true… but maybe not. How does your heart act when he touch you? My heart beat very fast every time I´m alone with Saku. When he kisses me suddenly or romantically my heart skip a beat and when he touches me it is like electricity when through my body." Naruko listen to Sasukinas talk and realize that her body and heart act just like that. But what does that mean.

Sasu sees her think about all that and tell one more thing. "For me all those things are just something that make me know that I love him." Sasu kiss her forehead. "Just think about it."

He let her alone thinking about what she said to her. Naruko with hands on her heart think about the looks he was sometimes giving her. And how she just couldn´t take her eyes from him. How she wanted to have fun and be happy like when they were on that trip. "Could I really love him?"

* * *

Note:

1. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura are only characters under gender bender change

2. sorry guys.. not beta-ed.. i did send this loong time to one beta-reader but she didn´t send ti back nor did she write anything.. .. sorry.. maybe it will be betaed one day

3. no.2 is also reason why i didn´t update.. i was waiting for a word from her.. but now i decided to just upload it

4. Decidated to Hina Hima Chan (here) or Sara Shahan (on fb).. and also to every NaruHina fan.

5. This story will have 4 maybe 5 chapters

I don´t own any character from anime/manga Naruto. Kishimoto does.

**REVIEW ;)**

- Gamakage


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Back on the right way  


**Serie: ****KONOHA'S HEALTH RESORT **

_Story: Gamakage_

_Beta: BlossomsOfSorrow_

Dedicated to: Hina Hime Chan and all NaruHina fans

**! WARNING - LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER - WARNING !**

* * *

In a week since the trip to Kiri, Hinata invited Naruko to dinner. It was not a dinner at restaurant but at his place.

Hin was preparing the dinner himself. His house was finally looking good without boxes with his things everywhere. It was modern and for-a-boy very clean. In the dining room was a table for two with candles and the best wine.

He was very surprised when she accepted his invitation, but then again since the trip she was sometimes acting a bit weird.

Looking at the clocks he sees he has only around 15 minutes left. He then puts the food on trays and moves it to dining room. This way he wouldn't need to leave her even for a second. Looking at it one more time before going to change, he smirks a bit.

"I´m sooo bad sometimes." He says to himself.

**- After dinner – **

Both of them did have great time tonight. But Naruko could help but feel a bit hot and flustered all the time.

"I hope you are not full yet. I prepared desert too." He announces as he puts small dessert on the table.

"This food was great and I´m a bit full already, but… looking at this yummy dessert." She smiles at him." I think I can eat it." She took a spoon and then look at him with a frown. "Where is yours?"

She blushes for unknown reason when he smirks at her. Standing from his place he goes to her and tells her to stand. Doing so, he sits on her place and then makes her sit on his lap.

"This is why I don't have any." He takes the same spoon that she was holding and put a bit if the dessert on it. Moving it to her mouth, she eats it.

"Good?" he smiles as she nods. This feeding goes for some time and then Naruko take a spoon too and feeds him too.

She shifts and triy to get in a bit more comfortable position but nothing works so she, without thinking, turns around and sit on his lap astride, facing him directly.

They were feeding each other's till the dessert went away. Both were blushing but from totally different reasons.

Hin was having his arms around her and while she was slowly straddling his lap. He knew why she was acting like that and he knew she didn´t realize what her body was doing unconsciously.

Naruko was having great time. Sitting on his lap felt very good and she felt soo flustered and hot all night. Looking at his lips she licked hers. She wanted to kiss him soo much. The more she was looking at him the more things she wanted. She wanted him to touch her now, she wanted him to kiss her everywhere, she WANTED him now.

Blushing even more she moved her head to side so he don´t see it. Looking at the table she gasps suddenly and looks at him.

"What kinds of food were those?" she asks still not realizing what her body was doing.

"So you finally realized it." He grins and moves his face closer to hers. "All of those were aphrodisiacs." He bites her lips softly and presses his lover body to hers.

She moans when a wave of pleasure went thru her body. Then she realizes how she is sitting and that she is actually straddling him. She uses all her will to stop her own body but without success. She is too turned on now.

Feeling his hot breath on her face and then his lips on her neck, wasn´t helping her. Her hips moving more she feels his erection poke her womanhood. Her panties already drenched from her juices.

Pressing her body to his she moans when he sucks on her neck, leaving there a mark.

"Why?" she pants. "Why did you do this?" she moans as he bites her neck.

"You was acting weird since the trip to Kiri." He licks her collar-bone. "So I thought that maybe you need some relieving." He moans, now very horny too.

She bites her lips and thinks about it. Yea she was acting weird. Since her talk with Sakurako, she was thinking about the possibility of loving him but that´s all. There was no need for this.

"I don´t know what are you talking about."

"I doesn´t matter if you know it or not. You WAS acting weird and all." He purrs and slips his hand under her skirt and put it on her thights.

**LEMON START  
**

Now unable to think she catches his lips with hers and murmurs. "I want you. NOW." She moans. Horny and hot she somehow stops moving and move her hand to his pants. Looking at his with desire she unbutton his pants and move them lower with his underwear, uncovering his already hard manhood.

She licks her lips and then kisses him passionately. Her hand then moving her panties to side, she places his shaft on her opening.

"You send me on the edge. I don´t like it, but I will think of revenge later, when my head will be cleaner." She murmurs and she slides down on his cock with a moan. He moans too as she keeps straddling him faster and faster. Both having too much aphrodisiac in their blood.

He groans when she sits on him, with him fully inside her. "Good thing I have so comfortable chairs."

Catching her lips one more time he kisses her passionately. Their tongues dancing in her mouth. Her moans getting louder he then puts his hands under her ass and stand up with her on him.

Sudden motion makes her stop for a bit and she looks at him surprised and a bit angry. She wants him now! _What the hell is he doing?_ She thinks angry.

"Go back!" she orders him but he shakes his head in "no". "Fine!" she said a bit angry and try to move on him but without success, getting even more frustrated.

He was glad he put all the dishes away after they ate. Now he only put the plate from the dessert away and put her on the table. She looked at him when her ass touched the table.

He stays like that with his shaft half in her. "What do you want?" he smiles at her. _I will make you tell me the true. _

"I want you. NOW!" she orders him again.

"You have me now."

"Then I want you to move." He shakes his head and then move him hand on her shoulder and on her back, her hips and then around her breasts.

"Done. Anything else?"

"NO. I MEAN YES." Her face now totally red.

"Really? What is it?" he keeps looking into her eyes as she try to move her hips.

"Why are you doing this?" she whines.

"Because you are hiding something from me and I don´t like it." He says back a bit angry now. He himself is now very horny and need his release but he need to know why she was acting so weird.

"I hide nothing!" she screams back when he thrust in her.

"No you do." He thrust hard in her few more times and then stops only with his cock tip in her.

"I do NOT." She whines and feels tears in her eyes.

"You do. You act all weird when we are alone. You was not like that the day after we come back from Kiri but the day after that it started. You aren´t acting all weird when we are not alone." He said very frustrated back.

"That´s non of your business." She announces and trys to move again.

"So there is something. And stop moving. If you didn´t realize it yet I didn´t put condom on. Or are you ok with me cumming inside you? Do you want to get pregnant now?"

This suddenly puts her back in reality and she looks at him. "FINE. It was just something that Sasukina told me. It´s my own personal thing so stop this."

He slips his whole length in her and she looks at his wide eyed.

"Is that all? And what´s with that look? Scared that I don´t have condom on?"

Taking few calming breaths she says. "Yea, that´s all. Now please stop this." she sniffs and with that sound he thinks he did went too far. Leaving out a sigh he takes them to his bedroom.

Putting her on his bed he moves out from her and looks at her. Moving towards her he kiss her but she didn´t kiss him back.

"Stop this." she murmurs lowly.

"I´m sorry." He said feeling really sorry. He just wanted know the truth. Now he went too far. He kissed her lips softly. First she didn´t respond but then she did.

"I´m sorry." He murmurs between kisses. He moves his hands to her shirt and tries to remove it but she stops him.

"do-" she wants to say something but he doesn´t let her.

"I will do nothing you don´t wish but I know you need a release too. In the end I know what kind of food I did prepare."

"I don´t need anything." She whisper back but she can´t deny it. She is still very horny. She moans when she feels his touch. Now being very gently she can´t help it but desire him.

"Did I scare you?" he touches her gently not that he removed all her clothes.

"Yes! No!... I don´t know." She sniffs again and he curses himself.

_I should have done this another way. _He thinks.

Kissing her gently all over her neck then on her breasts, her breath went faster. Moving his hand to her lower body he caresses her womanhood gently. Slipping one finger in her he pumps it in.

Kissing her hardened nipple, he swirls his tongue around and then lick between her breasts. Moving lower he comes to her womanhood. Blowing air on it he looks at her. When he sees she is not going to stop him he leans down and lick her lower lips.

Sucking on her clit she squirms and moans. Licking and sucking on her he slip second finger in her.

Pumping in her faster she moans loudly. Pleasure building in her. "More.." she moans out and he accomplish.

Keeping it on he feels her inner walls squeeze his fingers. Arching her back her body went thru orgasm cumin on his hand. Her breath swallow and a blush on her cheeks, she feels already much better.

**LEMON END  
**

Licking his fingers clean he moves up and cover her with his blanket. Her eyes are closing already on itself. Kissing her hair he murmurs. "I´m sorry."

Moving to his bathroom he sighs loudly.

"I´m such an idiot. It would be miracle if she will not hate me now." With that he went to take a long cold shower.

**- next morning –**

Naruko woke up and realized she wasn´t at home. Then she remembered last night and snuggled more in the bed falling asleep again.

**- few hours later -**

Waking one more time she looks at the clock on the table and gasps. Knowing she is already later for work she looks around and try to find where Hina is. Putting her clothes on she goes to living room and find a note.

_Take a free day. _

_I´m sorry for yesterday. _

_Hinata_

Sighing she puts it in her pocket.

It´s not like it was his fault. She knew that she was acting weird but she hoped it wasn't so obvious. But looks like she was. Well, is she wasn´t so horny from that food he prepared the night could end much better but all that made her too horny and frustrated and needy for a release and his questions were taking it away from her. So all she could was act like she acted.

Then she went to leave when suddenly she stopped. Evil grin appeared on her_. I´m in his home. Alone._ _Maybe I can find something that will embarrass hell out of him._

**- after work –**

Without even realizing it Naruko spend whole day going thru Hinas things. She knew she shouldn´t do it but she was too curious. But in the end she didn´t find anything interesting.

"What are you doing?" asked her the most sweet voice she knew. Blushing she slowly turned towards him.

He was leaning on the door frame with an eyebrow up.

"Uhm..nothing?"

"Yea I see that." she followed his gaze and realized how much mess she made. There were his clothes and things everywhere. It was like no one ever cleaned there.

"Uhm…." she was unable to say anything. Sighing he went to sit on the bed. Looking at her he asked.

"Found anything interesting?" she shakes her head and he replies. "I´m not surprised. My most praised things are hided well."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Can I see them?"

"No."

**~ silence ~**

"Why?" She asks after a while but he doesn´t reply.

"I thought you would go home. Considering how last night went." He said with a sour expression on his face. "I´m sorry."

"No. I´m the one sorry." She said. "I know I did act weird those days."

"No it´s my fault. You have right to act any way you wish. You said it was personal. I have no right in it. Are you mad?"

"No. I´m not and I wasn´t."

"Sorry I made you cry."

"No you didn´t."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn´t." She looks at him determined.

"I should have just ask you. So it´s my fault."

Sighing she went to him and unexpectedly kissed him. "I´m not mad and it wasn´t fault of either of us. It was a good plan. Maybe if you didn´t turn me on so much with those aphrodisiacs." She looks directly in his eyes while saying it. "it would have turn out different. I was too horny and needed a release and that´s why I just couldn´t play that game."

"So it´s my fault."

"No, it isn´t and stops it. How about we forget about it? I think you did punish yourself enough." Surprised he looks at her.

"Huh? Punish?"

"Yea." She grins. "In the end I got my release and you ended blue balled." She giggled at his expression. "So let´s forget it."

"I will do as you say but under one condition." Warily she asks.

"What condition?"

"You clean this mess." With that they both laughed.

**- 3 days before prom –**

Naruko, Sakurako and Sasukina were having lunch and talking about the upcoming prom. In the end it was this Friday, which was in 3 days.

Both Narukos friends were prepared for it. They got some new clothes but Naruko didn´t even think about it.

She wasn´t even sure if she would go there. In the end Hinata didn´t say anything yet. She thought about asking Hinata about it but she didn´t know if it´s right. Even thought she didn't think of their relationship as of a game anymore, deep down she was still scared that it´s really just a game for HIM.

Making her mind she decided she would go even if he wouldn´t. In the end she can have fun with her friends and parents.

**- after lunch –**

"Are you coming to my place tonight?" asked Hina. It was now very normal that they spend nights at each others places. Once at hers and then at his and so.

"I don´t think so. I was thinking about staying tonight at my parents place."

"Ah. Minato-san and Kushina-san. How are they? Wow I didn´t saw them in a long time."

"Mom and dad are pretty well. Mom is just too excited those days about the prom." She claps her mouth with her hand hopping he didn´t hear it.

"Good to know."He looks at her and sees her with her hand over her mouth. "Something wrong?"

"No. Not at all." She grins and leaves out a sigh.

Then they both continue their work. After about 20 minutes they take a break and Hinata wraps his arms around Naruko.

"Oh and if you think I didn´t catch that part with the prom then well you are wrong.. I did. And I hope you understand you are going there with me. In the end I´m the owners son. I must go there and you are my girlfriend now. So you go with me" He whispers in her ear.

"What? But.. I.. You.. should.. just…" she stutters when he kisses her behind her ear.

"What was that?"

Taking a deep breath she says. "Why didn´t you say sooner? I don´t have any dress. I don´t think I will have time to get one till Friday."

"That´s ok Naru~." He purrs. "I will have dress for you prepared. My car will come for you and then we will meet there. I need to go there much sooner."

She melts as she listens to his voice and enjoys his touch. "O-ok."

**- prom day –**

Hearing knocking on her door, Naruko goes check who is it. Opening it she sees 4 womans, all wearing clothes from the same company.

"Namikaze Naruko-sama?" asks one of them.

"Yes."

"We were send here by Hyuuga Hinata-sama. He said to prepare you for prom. We bought everything with us.

With that they went in bringing some things with them. Next few hours they were working on Naruko. One woman did her hair, another her make-up, third did her nails and last helped her put clothes on. Then half hour before the start of the prom Naruko was prepared.

All those womans telling her how beautiful she looked, she blushed a bit. She DID feel beautiful.

Hearing another knock she finds out that Hinata send a car for her. Thanking those womans they went their own way as she enters the car. Suddenly she was very nervous.

Will he like how she looks? What about her parents? She didn´t tell them that she is going there with someone.

"We are here." Announced the driver. When she wanted open the doors someone already did so. Looking out she saw him.

It was Hinata. Calmly he was standing there in beautiful suit with light lavender shirt and light orange tie and lavender/orange handkerchief in breast pocket.

He was handsome.

Without thinking she took his hand and stepped out of the car. If she was looking around she would have know that there was a lot people but her eyes were only on him.

Just like his were on her.

He couldn´t believe it. She was gorgeous. Her hair was made up and she was wearing long sleeveless dress in colors that were going from lavender on down to orange on the top of it. She had silver accessories and silver high heel. Now she wasn´t that much shorter from him.

He knew she would be beautiful in it when he bought it but he couldn´t believe just how beautiful she was.

**- later –**

Hinata did went to check on some things so Naruko was alone now. She decided to find her parents. It took only few minutes till she found them. They were with Sakurako and Sasukina.

"Mommy. Daddy." She said cheerfully. They all turned to them.

"Naru-chan." Said her mom and hugged her. "I´m glad you did come. I was scared you wouldn´t."

"Naruko." Hugged her, her dad.

"I´m sorry mom. I thought it would be surprise for you." She said but in truth she didn´t know how to say it to her. In the end she had "date".

"It´s ok. I´m glad you are here."

"Good evening dear hosts." Was heart through whole hall. "It´s my pleasure to welcome you on the first prom which may be first of many. I hope you all will have a good time here. Now I would love to invite son of inviter to this stage to open this prom. Please applause for Hyuuga Hinata."

Her handsome man went on the stage and she couldn´t take her eyes from him. She didn´t even listen to what he was saying. She was just watching him. Adoring him.

She clapped with everyone when he finished his talk.

"Kushina-san. Minato-san." He greeted Narukos parents. "It was too long."

"Hinata-kun. I´m soo happy to see you." Kushina hugged him. "When did you come back?"

"I´m happy to be back too." He was looking at Naruko while saying it. "I´m back for around one month and something."

"That long and you didn´t visit us yet?" she pouts and he smiles.

"I´m sorry. I was a bit busy."

"Good to see you Hinata." Said Minato as he shooks his hand. "I heard you are my little girls chef."

"Yes I´m. Was she complaining?" he asked with a smile.

"Not at all. I hope you take good care of her."

"Of course sir."

"Ok. Ok. Stop it." Said Naruko. "Why don´t we go dance?"

"Good thinking." With that they went all to dance.

**- around midnight – **

Fun. Naruko was really having fun and she could tell that Hina did too. It was soon going to be midnight and she wasn´t tired yet.

Suddenly Hinata stopped and confused she looked at him. "Something wrong?"

"No." he shakes his head. "Come with me." He takes her hand.

She follows his gaze and sees her parents and _Neji? Is that Tenten?_ She thinks.

"Neji? Tenten? Is that really you?" she asks.

"Naruko?" said Tenten. "Wow. You almost didn´t change." Neji said nothing only looked at Hinata with raised eyebrow. He didn´t look at him but he shrugged his shoulders.

"Dad." He said to a man standing next to Narukos parents. All of them turned to him. "I´m glad you could come. And you too Hanabi-chan." He said to his sister.

"Hinata. I see you did good job with this prom." He praised his son.

"Thank you." He smiled. "But I didn´t come here to talk about this prom." He took a deep breath. "I would like you introduce my girlfriend, Namikaze Naruko." He announces and shows Naruko to front.

There was a shocked silence. Well not everyone was shocked. Neji wasn´t surprised. But then again he knew it.

"I-It´s a pleasure to m-meet you Hyuuga-sama." She stutters a bit.

"Girlfriend? This is the woman you was talking about?" he looks from his son to his girlfriend. "Pleasure to meet you too Naruko-san. You can call me Hiashi."

"H-hai Hiashi-san."

They were talking for a little longer then Hiashi leaved to meet with other people. Hanabi went with him and Neji and Tenten went to dance.

Sakurako and Sasukina did come to them during their talk and now them and Narukos parents were around them.

"Girlfriend? Boyfriend?" Asked Kushina.

"uhm.." Naruko was unable to say anything. She was embarrassed. How could he do that to her.

"Naru-chan didn´t told you? I thought you knew?" with a sly smile Hinata looked at her.

"How come you didn´t tell me anything? How long it´s going already?" demanded her mom.

"Good good." Suddenly said Minato and slapped Hinata on his back and smiled. "I´m glad. For some time I was scared.. you know.. that she swings the other way." He chuckled and Naruko blushed.

"D-dad!"

"What? It´s true." He turned back to Hinata. "Take care of her or I will find you!" even thought he said it with a smile Hinata knew he really meant it.

"Yes I will."

"I want details. I want to know everything." Kushina took Narukos hand and went somewhere with her.

**- after prom – **

I was around 3 in the morning and they decided to go home already. Hinata and Naruko decided that tonight they will stay at his place but first they were saying their good byes and good night to others.

Sasukina and Sakurako went home an hour ago and Neji and Tenten were staying for another hours.

The car was now prepared and Minato and Kushina were ready to go.

"It was really memorable night." Said Kushina.

"I hope you two will come to dinner soon." Said Minato.

Minato was happy that his girl found her love and even more he was happy that he knew Hinata pretty well and could trust him.

"If I knew you were back Hinata I wouldn´t be so surprised to see Naruko with a boyfriend." Suddenly announced Kushina and this got Narukos attention.

"Huh? What do you mean with that mom?"

"Oh c´mon.. you two had hots for each other's since forever. Just Hinata was always more obvious."

"What d-?" she wanted to ask what she meant with it but Hinata didn´t let her.

"Have a safe trip home." With that the car went away and Hinatas car did come.

Driver went out and give Hinata the keys. Opening the doors for Naruko she went in and then they went on their way to his home too.

"What did mom mean with that?" after some time she asked.

He frowned. "Nothing important."

"Really? It did sound very important? What did she mean that we had hots for each others?"

"Nothing really." his frown deepened.

"No. There is something. TELL ME!"

"Naruko," he said sharply "it´s really OK. It was nothing important."

"But –"

"No!" he stopped her and she pouts. She herself then frowned. Were they two in a relationship before? What was their relationship on school? She will find out.

**- Namikaze residence – few days later –**

"Where is daddy?" asked Naruko while she was watching some comedy with her mom.

"At work. He said he has something to do. Maybe he will come later at night." Said Kushina.

"Mom? Can I ask something?"

"Of course honey."

"What did you mean with what you said after the prom. You know, about me and Hina-chan."

"You and Hinata-kun.. that reminds me." Her moms attentions goes now totally from tv to her daughter. "I was soo surprised to see you in that dress. Where did you got it? I think, it was almost the same one you had THAT time. Only this one was not pure orange."

"Huh? What dress?"

"You know.. that one you had on your first prom at high school. You went there with Hinata-kun. Oh you two were so cute together. I´m soo happy you are again together."

"Again? Together? Mom!? What are you talking about?" said Naruko loudly and Kushina did frown on it.

"You don´t know?"

"Know what?"

"Maybe you forgot it after that car incident." She murmurs to herself and then looks at her daughter. "I´m talking about you and Hinata-kun. You two were so cute. Both in love. " she sigh. "Everyone knew he was in love with you. He was so shy and always blushing around you."

Naruko smiles at this part. This little she remembers about him.

"It was the last year, or better the last day you all were on high school and also the last day before his depart to university. It took all his courage to invite you on this prom. He was in dress with lavender shirt and tie and you was in orange dress that was like the one you had last week."

"Really? I don´t remember it" Kushina didn´t hear this since she said it very softly.

"No one actually knew he was going to fly away the next day. And no one actually knew you was liking him too." Kushina giggled on this. "You was so obvious to his feelings. Poor boy. That night on the prom you got your first kiss. You was so happy. You told me that you always liked Hinata-kun but that you thought he didn´t like you back since you were so loud and all." Now she chuckled and Naruko could believe what she was hearing.

"The next day you called to their home and the staff told you that Hinata was moving away. You was sad. so me and Minato took you to the airport. He was there waiting for his flight and he was very surprised when you showed there. You was soo sad. But first you was angry. You screamed at him for not telling you that he is going away. He was apologizing but he just wanted to have a nice memory with you. You did start to cry when you realized you would not seeing him for some long time. I remember you said that you loved him."

"I said that?" awed Naruko asked.

"Yes. I remember it well. You said: "_I will wait for you __I will wait for you even forever. That´s a promise of a lifetime."_ Then you hugged him and kissed his cheek and said:_ "I love you." _With that you did run away. After that we didn´t saw him until the prom last week."

Shocked Naruko was unable to say anything.

"Oh. That's not entirely true. He did call once." Remembered Kushina. "It was when you had that accident. I don´t know how he found out but he did call one night asking about you. You did just woke from coma and didn´t remember things well. He said that he is happy that you are ok and that he wish he could do something for you. Since that night he didn´t call ever again."

**- Hinatas house – **

Knocking on his doors she waits till he opens. She couldn´t believe it. _He loved her for years. She did love him since high school. Did he knew? Why was he playing with her then? What did he want? Why didn´t he said anything? _

When she saw him open the doors she went in before he could say anything and then closed after herself.

"Naru? Is something wrong?"

"Why?" she says.

"Why what? And why are you crying?"

_Crying?_ Was she crying? It didn´t matter now. She needed to know.

"Why didn´t you tell me about the prom? About you leaving and all the stuff?" she saw him go pale.

"Who said it to you?"

"It doesn´t matter who said it. Why didn´t YOU said it?" she was now openly crying. She felt in a way betrayed.

"It didn´t matter." He said calmly.

"Didn´t matter? What didn´t matter?"

"Our feelings from before didn´t matter.. in the end-" he could not finish it as she slapped him.

"YOU! YOU PLAYED WITH ME?" he touched his cheek where she slapped him.

"THAT'S not what I wanted say!"

"WAS IT ALL JUST JOKE TO YOU!?"

"NO! LISTEN TO ME.. IT-"

"NO. I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOU ANYMORE. WHY SHOULD I?" she looked in his eyes. Her expression cold. "in the end. It doesn´t matter."

She opened his door and leaved. Shocked Hinata didn´t move when then he suddenly did run after her. But all he saw was her car going away.

**- next day - **

Hinata was at work hoping Naruko will come and they would talk. Nothing like that happened. Naruko called she was sick and that she wouldn´t come to work till Monday.

All day he couldn´t do anything right and was still thinking about her and their last talk.

Yes, he did mean that it didn´t matter. In the end it was past and he did hope she would love him as he is now not what he was before. He did want to tell her that but she wouldn´t let him. He should have stopped her from leaving without explaining everything.

He needs to tell her that it was not a joke for him. She forgot it all on her accident but he still loved her and still does.

**- Sunday – **

Today was her last day before seeing him again. She was playing it sick and so she went on summer house her family did own.

She did a lot of thinking there. She was thinking about why it was hurting her so much. She was thinking about all their time together. And she was trying to remember her past.

All in one she did come with one thing.

She didn´t remember loving him before but she sure did love him now.

But, what to do with it? Did he still love her too? Or was this all joke for him? Was he just using her old feelings her knew about to have some fun?

She should have let him explain everything.

She packed all her things and was prepared to go back home so she could face him tomorrow. But when she went to car she stopped.

Leaning on her car was him. Hinata was there. She dropped the pack she was holding and that sound did catch his attention. Turning to the sound he saw her standing there.

Slowly he went to her till he was standing in front of her.

"I´m sorry." She said first.

"For what?" He said in a low voice.

"For slapping you."

"Don´t apologize for that. I did deserve it."

"NO you didn´t. I shouldn´t have-" he cut her with a kiss.

"Don´t apologize for that." He said when he released her lips.

"Then tell me." she started. "Why?"

"Maybe I should tell you everything from the beginning." She noded and both went back in the house. Sitting on sofa in the living room he starts.

"I did like you since elementary school but on high school I realized that I actually loved you." He starts and don´t even look at her while she is watching him.

"You were so amazing. You were always so happy. Never giving up on anything. And you was just beautiful." On this she blushed.

"I was watching you all the time. I couldn´t help it and when we went on high school we went from friends to great friends. On the last year I knew it could be the last year I would see you so I was trying to spend as much time with you as I could. It took all my will to ask you to that prom. That time I already knew I was moving away but I wanted at least one memory like that with you. We were having so much fun. And at midnight it happened. YOU kissed ME." he laughed. "I was so shocked and YOU were blushing. I couldn´t believe it. I did want to tell you that I loved you but I couldn´t. I was moving away.

The next day you surprised me when you shoved on the airport. And you said you LOVED ME. I couldn´t believe it but I didn´t say anything. I knew that in those years I would be away you could find someone else and forget me. I didn´t want to make you wait for me just because you knew about my feelings.

When I leaved I didn´t call you. I did want to give you chance to fall in love with someone else. And then one day Kiba called me. You were in car accident. You were in coma and your head was badly fractured. You could have even die. I needed to know so I called and your mom said you don´t remember a lot things.

And this was it. Your chance to love someone else. To forget me. And my way to suffer." Hinata was shaking and had his face hidden in his palms.

"And then after a week since I was back I met you. You were drunk and so beautiful. Even more amazing as I did remember. You were asking me to get a drink. When you were saying those things about riding and all and it was all too much for me.

I took you home and you did drunk me. I wasn´t so drunk but it´s true I had hard time moving around. And then you, beautiful, blushing and quite horny kissed me. I didn´t know what to do but you wasn´t engaged or married since there was no ring on your fingers. I was trying my best but you were so seducing. I just could anymore. That night was really something.

But you scared me once during it. You said my name. You said my name and I was sure I didn´t said it to you."

"I said your name?"

"Yes. I was surprised but on the morning you didn´t know who I saw so I didn´t know what to think of it. I knew you were going to work with me so I thought that I could make you my girlfriend. Actually I thought you would hit me for saying it but actually you – in a way – accepted it. I was happy and scared too. I knew you saw it just as a game.

Then that trip to Kiri. Everything on you was always so seducing. Your smell, your voice and the way you walk was making me turned on all the time. That night was amazing and I knew you did like it too and it did mean much more. In the end you weren´t drunk this time.

And then every other night we slept together not only the nights we had sex but also the night without it. Then time during days and all. I was in heaven.

Then you were acting weird. And a bit uncomfortable around me. I needed to know. I needed to know if you knew the true. If you didn´t want to see me anymore.

But I went to find it out in a very wrong way. I did hurt you but you did forgive me.

Then it was prom time. I did want to go there with you. I did hope you would maybe remember but I did also wish you wouldn´t. I was scared to think how would you react. Then Kushina-san said THAT. I was scared. What will you do? What will happen?

You were ok first but later you went to my house. You were crying and I was scared. What did happen? And then you started with that. I didn´t know what to say first and then you asked why. When I said it didn´t matter you got it wrong. And then you slapped me!

When I saw you leave I was scared. I did want to tell you what I meant with it but it was too late.

Those days at work were hell. You were playing sick just so you didn´t need to see me. But it was too much to me and this morning I called your parents. Looks like you didn´t said them anything so they told me where you went.

And so I´m here." He finished with his voice a bit emotionless.

Taking a deep shaky breath she asks one more time. "Why?"

With a sad smile he looks at her. "I didn´t know if your memory loss from that time was permanent or not so I did wish." He looked guilty. "I did wish to make you fall in love with me again. That's why it didn´t matter. If you would fall in love with me again our feelings from past would mean nothing since it would be the same."

There was a silence for a little time.

"I love you." She whispers. "I don´t know if I love you for years or if I did fall in love with you again or when I did actually fall in love but… I love you." She moves to him and hugs him. "I love you. I love you. I did hurt me when you said it didn´t matter. I thought it was all game for you. I was so scared. I didn´t know what to think about it." She feels him wraps his arms around her. "I LOVE YOU."

"I love you too. I love you soo much." She puts her hand on his face so they look at each others.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too." She whispers back.

That night they did share bed again but this time as real lovers.

**- one year later – **

It was Friday and it was a very beautiful evening. Naruko and Hinata were staying in front of bar. Tonight there was another meeting. Once in a while all their friends from high school met at this place and were just having fun.

Going inside they saw them there.

"Sorry we are late."

"That´s ok. We are just glad you two did make it." Said one of them. Sitting in free places they asks just for some water.

"Aw.. C´mon. Let´s have something stronger." Said Kiba.

"Sorry. I´m here with car."

"Then how about you, Naruko?" Said Shikamaru.

"Sorry. I can´t either."

"PFF.. can´t or don´t want?" said Kiba and pouted.

"Leave them. If they want just water give them water." Said Temari.

"It´s ok Temari-chan." Said Naruko. "I´m really sorry. But I really can´t. Actually" she said and smiled at them. Putting her hand on her stomach she continues. "I don´t think I will drink anything stronger for some months actually."

She looked at Hinata as he took her hand. Smiling at her he kisses a golden ring that shines on her finger.

* * *

Note:

1. DONE. with this chapter this story is done..

2. I will maybe publish a special ALL-HENTAI chapter or maybe an ONE-SHOT *giggle perversely*

3. i got an review about my english.. it was from quest so i couldn´t reply on it.. it was review on my ASC:KHS story but i will write it here: no english isn´t my mother language and i didn´t really learn it.. all i know is just from chating with people - i´m soo sorry for my horrible english - i just can´t it better

4. another guest told did write about the fact that Sakurako is a boy but KO in manes in japan is for girls.. yea i know that.. but Sakurako means cherry blossom and child so it´s like cherry blossoms child or child of cherry blossom - so i did let it be like that cuz his hair is pink.

5. my exams are starting since this Monday so sequel to A Simple Change will not start till July.

6. I hope you all did enjoy this gender bender story - I did enjoy it a LOT :P

7. I don´t own Naruto or any character of it. Kishimoto does

LUV YA ALL... see ya in A Simple Change (2): Konoha University

Gamakage~~


End file.
